Old and New Habits
by Scyrie
Summary: Though much older now, Albedo still portrays habits he had as a child around Jr. a long time ago we had a story where Albedo forced Jr. to live at Song of Nephilim with him- questions answered


Jr., who was sitting at the foot of Albedo's throne, inspected the bullets to his gun. They were perfectly safe but he had been so bored, even that had been keeping him slightly entertained. For the past three hours or so, Albedo had been talking with Margulis about everything Jr. didn't care about.

Eventually ending his conversation with Margulis, the white-haired URTV crossed his legs over the side of his throne. Looking over and down at Jr., he watched his twin inspect every aspect of the bullets at least a hundred times over.

"Done chatting?" Jr. asked, turning to look at Albedo with a raised eyebrow.

Albedo blinked as his spectating was noticed, nodding once. "Yes, it seems so," he said, clearly as bored as Jr.

Tilting his head at his younger sibling, Jr. got up, moving to sit next to him. "It's boring when you're talking with someone, I have nothing to do."

The psycho's eyebrows rose, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. "I do believe you just told me I am more entertaining than your gun, Rubedo…" Albedo stated with a bright grin.

Rolling his eyes, Jr. looked away from his brother. His cheeks had just barely turned a light pink as he responded, "You sound too happy about that, Albedo."

The younger twin softly laughed, twirling a strand of his silver hair. "…why wouldn't I be, mon cheri?"

The redheaded URTV glanced over at Albedo, still slightly blushing. "Because I've never said the gun was more entertaining than you…"

Albedo rolled his eyes pointedly at Jr. "Oh, cheri, forgetful as always. Do you not remember when we were children, and Nigredo had left us an entire week? You told me I was the most unamusing thing you had ever laid eyes on," he said with a smirk. "Now I know I am more exciting than you weapon."

Jr. growled, turning away from Albedo. "You were annoying as a kid."

Albedo continued smirking, softly chuckling. "I'm annoying now, too."

Glancing over at his twin, the redhead raised an eyebrow. "As a kid, if I even let go of your damn hand you would start crying."

The silver-haired man nodded, reaching a hand out to take one of Jr's. Twining their fingers, he tilted his head at Jr., laughing a bit. "Now, I would only react in such a way if you refused, Rubedo."

Jr. practically bristled at the contact, slightly fidgeting but staying still. "Well, I wouldn't want to see my tough brother crying, now would I?" he retorted.

Albedo raised Jr's hand to his lips, softly kissing the redhead's knuckles. Afterward, he simply strokes his brother's fingers, staring predatory amethyst eyes. "…you have seen me cry very many times, belle…"

Jr. rolled his eyes, crossing his legs out of habit. Looking around nervously after a bit, he started pulling his hand away. "Albedo, let go of me…" he said, a slight demand in his voice.

Albedo raised his eyebrow once more, then smirked widely, decided to flirt with the redhead. Slowly and carefully, he ran his tongue along the length of Jr's index finger, staring up at him the whole while. "Why would I do that, belle?"

Instantly, Jr. squeaked, blushing a bright red now. "Albedo, stop it!" As a response, Albedo took Jr's finger into his mouth erotically, adding a very sexual smirk up at his older twin to add to his look.

The redheaded URTV started trying to pull his hand away, half whimpering and half growling. His voice was less angry than before, but still clearly mad. "Albedo, I said let me go…!" he snapped.

The younger of the two continued sucking on Jr's finger for a long time, and then pulled away with a grin. Tilting his head, he grinned at Jr., licking his lips, still able to taste Jr. on them. That sweet, yet fiery taste just wasn't enough. Leaning forward, he breathed hotly on Jr's lips, his voice a low, seductive growl, "Would you rather my mouth be put to better use?"

It didn't take long for Jr. to register Albedo's intent, and he shuddered. Moving away(and rejecting) from Albedo, he wiped his finger on his pants to clean it off. He crossed his legs, knowing what Albedo meant by saying that and not liking it in the slightest. "Don't' you dare, Albedo! I'll fucking sock you!"

Albedo giggled under his breath, still smirking. "Mmm, please do, mon cheri…" he said slowly.

Jr. buried his face in his knees, trying to hide his blush. "Stop saying stuff like that…" he snarled.

The silver-haired man rested a hand on Jr's head, petting back his fire-red hair, slightly playing with it. "I'm only playing with you, Rubedo…"

Still blushing, Jr. looked up at Albedo through his hair. "So?" he asked. "You made it seem like you meant it, jackass…and I'm quite certain you did…" Sighing, Albedo rolled his eyes, softly running his fingers through his older brother's hair. Leaning into Albedo's touch, Jr. moved to sit just a bit closer to Albedo, furrowing his eyebrows and continuing to speak. "Don't do that again… freaked me the hell out…"

Albedo lay back in his throne, sighing once more. "Alright, I won't, mon cheri…" Cutely, the younger URTV clutched at the back of the redhead's jacket like he used to when he was scared as a child. Half-smiling at the familiar habit Albedo was showing, Jr. looked up at his twin again, no longer blushing. Moving, he shifted Albedo's legs, sitting in his lap.

"You seem disappointed that I don't like your sexual advances, Alby…" the redhead said.

"I should be expected to be, shouldn't I?" he asked, continuing with his younger habits by resting his forehead on the back of Jr's head, grabbing one of his hands.

Jr. shrugged, leaning back against Albedo. "Yeah, I guess."

Only able to remain like that for a few more seconds, Albedo turned Jr. around his in lap, his hands on the redhead's waist. Moving closer to Jr. slowly, he stops a few inches from his brother's lips. "Will you let me…?" he whispered, gently placing his forehead against Jr's. Closing his eyes, he waited actually rather patiently for Jr's response, happy enough to be breathing in his scent.

Nervously, Jr. swallowed, but nodded at his brother. Closing his eyes, he shyly rested his hands on Albedo's chest, who softly pressed their lips together the second he gained his brother's permission. Not taking the kiss any further, he lingers for a while. The redhead gently kissed back, moving closer to the silver-haired man. Eventually he just barely nodded again into the kiss, letting Albedo know he could advance if he wanted.

Taking Jr's nod as intended, Albedo tilted his head into the kiss, roughening it at the same time. Carefully, he caressed the older twin's waist, making him shudder. Leaning into Albedo's touch like a cat, Jr. slowly moved his hands up his twin's chest, still rather awkwardly resting them on the younger's shoulders.

Pulling Jr. closer, Albedo pressed their chests together, biting at the redhead's lower lip playfully. Jr. quietly squeaked at the advance, almost giggling at the sensation of teeth on his lip. Always unsure about what to do with his arms, he shyly wraps them around Albedo's neck. Slightly hitching Jr. up with his knee, Albedo wrapped his arms around his smaller brother's waist, trying to bring him as close as he could.

They remained like that for a long while until Jr. was the next to take action. As Albedo had done to him before, he nibbles at the fellow URTV's lower lip. Opening his eyes a bit, he looked up at Albedo submissively without realizing it, who pulled away and stared down at him sexually. Jr. licked his lips as Albedo pulled away, and then wiped his mouth, avoiding his twin's sexual gaze.

"Something wrong, Rubedo?" Albedo asked as he leaned and bit gently at Jr's ear.

Jr. shook his head, glancing back over at Albedo, trying to push him off of his ear. "Why do you always assume something is wrong? Nothing's fuckin' wrong."

Licking Jr's cheek now, Albedo rose an eyebrow. "…I do hope you're being truthful, mon cheri…" he said.

Shuddering, Jr. shrugged, as usual. "I swear, nothing's wrong." Wrapping his arms around Albedo's chest, he nuzzled into him to muffle his next words. "At least…there's nothing wrong with you…"

Albedo blinked slowly, grinning but allowing Jr's words to go uninspected, though he knew that in Jr's own awkward way they were a compliment. Slowly, he moved his hand to rest on the redhead's cheek softly.

Unconsciously, Jr. leaned into Albedo's touch, then looked up at him with his sky-blue eyes. "What."

Albedo tilted his head slightly, then grinned, leaning down and kissing Jr. again. "Nothing, Rubedo…"


End file.
